


wined, dined, 69'd

by mediest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediest/pseuds/mediest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time Kyungsoo won the coin toss, he didn't let Baekhyun come the whole time they were in Russia.</p><p>(orig. written 8/2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wined, dined, 69'd

Baekhyun flips a coin.

When it lands on tails, Kyungsoo tenses a little, but forces himself to relax. Baekhyun picks up on it anyway and grins wolfishly. Both of them understood after last year, endless months without promotions when they had nothing to do except crawl inside each other's heads and rot in there. They understood how bad it'd get if they kept going, chafing themselves on unresolved hierarchies.

Kyungsoo returns to his room to finish preparing for their flight to China. He packs an extra pair of underwear, his iPod, his toothbrush, condoms, the lube. His mouth is dry, as if a learned response. His dick twitches inside his jeans, undeniable. 

-

China is a blur.

-

Baekhyun texts at exactly 1am as Kyungsoo's lying in bed. Single hotel rooms are the truest benefit of celebrity. No one's around to witness Kyungsoo jump and make the transition from half-asleep to keyed up and thrumming in less than five seconds.

 _318_ the message reads.

Another one follows: _Now_

Kyungsoo swears under his breath. Baekhyun's pushy enough under regular circumstances. An ounce of power shoots to his brain like heroin. 

The sound of a TV comes from 316 next door. Jongin and Sehun are awake, then. Kyungsoo knocks twice. He rocks back and forth on his feet. Baekhyun opens the door in boxers, no shirt, the room fully lit without shadow or compromise behind him. He pulls Kyungsoo inside by the elbow, his nails cut short and smooth.

"Did you wash up?" he asks.

Kyungsoo nods, hair still wet as it kicks over his eyes. He surveys the bed, where Baekhyun has laid out extra towels. 

The door shuts; the automatic lock clicks into place after it. That's all it takes to amp him up the rest of the way, water evaporating the moment it drips down the back of his neck, blood gathered under his cheeks and low in his stomach and in his dick just waiting for Baekhyun to do something. When Baekhyun sits on the edge of the mattress and throws his legs open casually, Kyungsoo goes to his knees without any extra bidding. 

-

Last time Kyungsoo won the coin toss, he didn't let Baekhyun come the whole time they were in Russia. Finally got him off in an airport bathroom stall on their way home, the grip of his hand deliberately too loose as Baekhyun thrust into it, panting against Kyungsoo's clavicle. "If you want to come, then come," Kyungsoo said, soft but indifferent, and Baekhyun let out an angry whine but he came anyway, shooting off so hard he left stains on both of their designer shirts. 

Baekhyun's overblown sense of payback means tonight he's going to want Kyungsoo to cry. His dick feels long and thick in Kyungsoo's throat, pushing in all the way, pulling out to let Kyungsoo suck in an uneven lungful of air. Then it's back inside his mouth, gagging him. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut. He isn't sucking Baekhyun off so much as he's trying not to pass out, all of his senses overloaded on Baekhyun's dick, the heady taste and smell of it. Panic and choked out lightheadedness battle through his brain. His dick's suffocating in his briefs as he fights to keep both hands balled against his thighs. Baekhyun eases off briefly again. A wet gasp rattles through Kyungsoo's vocal chords. "Too much for you?" Baekhyun says, raspy too as Kyungsoo blindly slides his mouth back down. "Or not even close?" He pushes his hands through Kyungsoo's hair like he's some kind of pet, strikingly half-tender, half-mocking. "I bet it's not enough. Bet you'd like someone else in here to scratch that itch for you." 

Kyungsoo shivers and groans around Baekhyun's dick.

Baekhyun curls forward, breathless, getting close. "C'mon. Everyone's gonna know you sucked my cock when you can't fucking sing--"

He comes in thick pulses down Kyungsoo's throat with a husky moan, like that's what does it for him more than anything else. The image of Kyungsoo hoarse and humbled and silent. 

-

Baekhyun has two fingers buried inside Kyungsoo's ass when he stops moving. Kyungsoo grunts around Baekhyun's underwear stuffed in his mouth, chin and neck and the pillow beneath his cheek damp with drool. His hands are trapped under his body. Baekhyun hasn't touched his cock yet.

He waits. When there's nothing, he rocks his hips, grinding his ass back.

"Manners," Baekhyun says, pinching his asscheek. Kyungsoo does it again anyway, growing impatient with a neediness that he hates. This time Baekhyun spanks him sharply. "I'm on the phone."

Kyungsoo stills, hyper-alert with his breath stuck in his throat. He listens to the click of Baekhyun scrolling through his contacts list. He would never pull this kind of shit with Baekhyun. But Baekhyun likes to push. He likes fucking mind games. 

"Who should we get?" Baekhyun asks. When he pumps his fingers into Kyungsoo again, knuckle-deep, it's so good Kyungsoo's toes actually curl. "Do you want Jonginnie? You wanna call him over to take care of you? He's right next door. All I'd have to do is ungag you."

Kyungsoo stays silent. His pulse sounds thunderous to his own ears.

Baekhyun, bored by the nonresponse, reaches down and tugs on Kyungsoo's balls. Kyungsoo whimpers, skin on fire. "Not him, huh? Yeah, he's too sweet on you. You like 'em a little meaner."

Baekhyun talks too much. Kyungsoo can't absorb half of what he's saying. His knees slip against the bedding, and without his hands for support Kyungsoo collapses onto his stomach. His dick rubs against the mattress and the friction makes him choke, rutting down on instinct, mindlessly taking some of the pressure off. Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and delivers a smack to Kyungsoo's inner thigh before dragging his hips back up. Kyungsoo's dick slaps against his stomach, hard and leaking. 

"What about Sehun?" Baekhyun goes on like he's talking about sports teams. "Hey. Nod if you've ever wanted to fuck Sehun."

Kyungsoo swallows thickly around a mouthful of fabric. Saliva runs down his chin. He shakes his head, feeling cloudy, wrecked. 

Baekhyun twists three lubed fingers back into Kyungsoo's hole and says, "Chanyeol?"

He has to know the second he says it. It leaves his mouth and breaks down into neural impulses that make Kyungsoo's dick jolt, his body clench and shake. Kyungsoo's coming before he really registers it, tightening around Baekhyun's fingers as they continue to fuck in and out of his ass. "Christ," he can hear Baekhyun say, under his heartbeat pounding, his own broken, distorted _Fuck_ as he pictures Chanyeol tall and towering, Chanyeol feeding his stiff cock into Kyungsoo's mouth, and then Baekhyun, and Baekhyun.

-

Ten, fifteen minutes later Baekhyun has coaxed Kyungsoo's dick into a second round. He takes his underwear out of Kyungsoo's mouth so he can kiss him, messy with tongue, his chest draped over Kyungsoo's back. They're still kissing when another room key connects with a beep and the door opens.

Kyungsoo nearly bites off Baekhyun's tongue. Baekhyun holds him down flat as Kyungsoo gasps in confusion against the mattress. 

"What--"

"Shit," comes Chanyeol's voice. It blows through all of Kyungsoo's defenses. "This isn't what I thought you meant by favor."

Baekhyun rolls off and leaves Kyungsoo exposed, thighs open. "I know, I know. I'm the one doing you a favor."

Kyungsoo lies motionless on the bed, his face red hot. He bites his lip and tries not to grind his dick against the growing wet spot in the towels, right in front of Chanyeol. Baekhyun sounds faraway, and without his weight Kyungsoo feels stripped and cold under the yellow light. "Kyungsoo's gonna need something to keep him quiet. I figured you're probably big enough, right?"

Chanyeol hesitates. "Are you serious? I mean, is Kyungsoo--"

"Either do it or don't," Kyungsoo says, throaty.

"No," Baekhyun says, rubbing his hand up Kyungsoo's back like he's soothing a misbehaved horse, "you're more hospitable than that. Ask him nicely."

He can feel Chanyeol watching. His skin burns with embarrassment, cock jerking. "Please," he bites out.

Baekhyun grabs a fistful of Kyungsoo's hair, pulling his face out of the pillow. "What else?"

Kyungsoo groans. "Thank you."

"Fuck," Chanyeol says, voice lower than ever. "Alright, gimme a second--"

"Keep your clothes on," Baekhyun says. "Just do it. He's ready for you."

Baekhyun flips Kyungsoo around to face Chanyeol. Kyungsoo allows himself to be manhandled back onto his hands and knees. Baekhyun isn't any larger than him; isn't substantially stronger either, unless one of them is giving in. Isn't that the whole reason for this game anyway? Baekhyun tears open a condom packet before Chanyeol's guiding Kyungsoo's eyes forward with a grip on his chin. Chanyeol stands by the bed as he pulls himself out of his sweatpants. "Hey," he greets, giving his thickening cock a lazy tug. His hair's mussed up. He must've been sleeping earlier. "You're cute."

Kyungsoo almost laughs. "I already agreed to blow you. You don't need a pick-up line."

Chanyeol half grins down at him. "How about 'open up'?"

Kyungsoo opens his mouth. Chanyeol rubs his cockhead over Kyungsoo's plush lips before gliding inside. The fit is huge, filling every last inch of Kyungsoo's mouth. Baekhyun's dick is difficult for him to take and Chanyeol's is impossible, but Chanyeol can tell, eases Kyungsoo into it like a real fucking gentleman. 

Behind him, Baekhyun's hand digs into his left asscheek, holding him open. Kyungsoo's thighs tremble. When he finally feels the blunt nudge of Baekhyun's cock against his hole, he pushes back, beyond ready for it. 

It's an easy stretch, after how long and thoroughly Baekhyun played with him. Baekhyun bottoms out in a smooth stroke, leaning forward to bite Kyungsoo's shoulder as Kyungsoo squirms and arches into it. He doesn't give Kyungsoo time to adjust, just starts fucking him, shoving his face into Chanyeol's crotch. The two of them find a rhythm that keeps Kyungsoo strung out between them. Pressure reaching so deep he's drunk on it. Kyungsoo licks around the cock in his mouth, sloppy and unfocused but it works for Chanyeol, who can't stop touching his face and hair. Chanyeol's always wanted him, badly; that's not new information. But it surprises Kyungsoo how much he feels himself responding to it, sucking harder, flushed hot from his neck down his chest under Chanyeol's gaze. Chanyeol cradles the back of Kyungsoo's head as he urges his cock a little further through Kyungsoo's lips. Another thrust from Baekhyun makes it slip past Kyungsoo's gag reflex, choking off a cry, and Baekhyun slams in again and again until Kyungsoo's clawing at the mattress, reeling.

He's so full. His mind blisses out and he loses track of time. Doesn't come back until Chanyeol gives an abruptly harsh thrust forward, his stomach clenching. Kyungsoo's throat seizes. "I'm gonna, f-fuck."

"Give it to him," Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo blinks up at Chanyeol, eyelashes sticky with, something, he doesn't know, his whole face is wet with spit and precome. His jaw hurts and his lungs burn and when Chanyeol comes, it leaks out the corners of Kyungsoo's mouth, he can't swallow fast enough when he can barely breathe, Baekhyun's dick pounding into him like he's more toy than person. Kyungsoo pulls back with a cough, gulping for air, and catches the rest of Chanyeol's spunk across his nose and forehead.

"Sorry," Chanyeol pants. "My bad," and then he's using his thumbs to wipe Kyungsoo's eyelids clean, even as his softening cock slaps against Kyungsoo's cheek.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo croaks. He sounds awful.

"What's wrong, baby?" Baekhyun practically coos. "Are you getting desperate?"

Kyungsoo's flinch of resentment gets drowned out by the throb of his dick. Chanyeol stares, eyes dark enough to be black, and Kyungsoo suddenly knows, he fucking knows that's why Baekhyun brought Chanyeol in here. Not for sex or some matchmaking conceit but so that when Kyungsoo caves, someone else gets to see the evidence too.

Baekhyun pulls out and Kyungsoo shudders. His muscles have all liquefied. When Baekhyun lies back against the headboard, rearranging Kyungsoo on top, Kyungsoo slumps forward, hands braced against Baekhyun's sweaty pale chest so he doesn't just fall over.

"You're a mess," Baekhyun laughs at him, but his own face is pink, glazed. He lifts Kyungsoo's hips and helps Kyungsoo sink back down, start riding him. "C'mon, ask me for it. Just like you asked Chanyeol."

The wet sting behind Kyungsoo's eyes is a building threat. "Baekhyun."

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Can I come?" Kyungsoo rolls his hips, looking for that perfect angle again, finding it with a weak moan as pleasure rips up his spine. "Can I please--"

Baekhyun finally wraps his pretty hand around Kyungsoo's dick. He fucks up hard into him. "If you wanna come, then come."

"Thank you," Kyungsoo remembers to gasp. 

-

Baekhyun kicks all the dirty towels off the bed and tosses away the soaked pillow. Kyungsoo lies there too, with Baekhyun's arm curled around him, fingernails idly tickling Kyungsoo's collarbone, until the spell breaks and he can't handle how gross he feels. He sits up, ass sore, hair glued to his forehead and itchy with dried sweat and spunk.

"Shit," he sighs.

"Mmm." Baekhyun's hand trails from Kyungsoo's neck down the plane of his back before falling against the bed. 

"I feel used," Chanyeol speaks up from the desk chair.

"Thanks for your service," Baekhyun shoots back. "You can leave now."

Kyungsoo stands on wobbly feet. It's three in the morning. He's exhausted. "I'm taking a shower."

Baekhyun waves, his standard _go ahead_. Chanyeol yawns and stretches. "Me too? I got Baekhyun's cooties all over me."

Kyungsoo shrugs in agreement. What's the point of boundaries anymore? He makes it to the bathroom door before the rest of his head clears and he has to go back to the bed. Baekhyun meets his eyes, looking as worn out as Kyungsoo feels, two fields after a shared storm. Kyungsoo waits, because it's Baekhyun's turn. Remembering this part too, Baekhyun reaches up and cups the side of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo doesn't smile yet, but he does close his eyes. Baekhyun's thumb strokes the sensitive skin under Kyungsoo's ear as he leans up the rest of the way. His mouth is yielding.


End file.
